Traidores
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Él era un hombre con necesidades, y ella, la única mujer prohibida para él, pero también la única que podía satisfacerlas... LEMON.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de KHR! no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.::Traidores::.**

**Capítulo único**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dio la última pitada a su cigarrillo, dejando escapar el humo de sus pulmones por la nariz, para luego arrojarlo al piso, extinguiéndolo con un pie.

Soltó un bufido de sus labios, yendo y viniendo por el corredor con las manos metidas en las bolsas de sus pantalones y el ceño levemente fruncido, deteniéndose de a ratos frente a una puerta, sin decidirse a entrar o no.

Finalmente suspiró, y con algo de recelo abrió la puerta frente a él, atravesando el umbral para internarse en el oscuro recinto, a penas iluminado por la tenue luz de una lámpara de mesa, buscando con la mirada la razón de sus acciones.

—Creí que no vendrías…— su voz… tan melosa y seductora, pero dulce a la vez, le hizo dirigir sus ojos hacia la cama, en donde la insinuante figura de una mujer lo aguardaba— últimamente se ha hecho más difícil encontrarnos; sobre todo porque** tú** no acudes a nuestras citas…— le recordó, con cierto tono de reproche en su cantarina voz, sin embargo, él ni se inmuto, sólo permaneció de pie, cerrando tranquilamente la puerta tras de sí.

—Estaba en una misión— se excusó en un nuevo suspiro, con cierto aire indiferente que a la joven mujer pareció no importarle, mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de la cama, lo más alejado posible de ella—. Pero ya estoy aquí, así que dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

La frialdad de su voz la hizo fruncir el entrecejo, pero al instante una sonrisa juguetona se posó en sus labios.

Observándolo como un tigre a su presa se bajó de la cama, acercándose a él por la espalda, posando sus pequeñas y delicadas manos sobre los masculinos hombros anchos, comenzando a deslizar poco a poco la chaqueta negra para luego abrir juguetonamente unos cuantos botones de su camisa color vino, y adentrar sus manos para acariciar con su suavidad la piel de su fuerte torso, sonriendo con autosuficiencia al oír el primer gemido de los labios de su amante, procediendo a propinar cortos y lentos besos a su cuello, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos ante cada contacto.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma— le recordó él en un leve gemido, provocando que se detuviera un momento, pero sin apartarse.

— ¿Crees que sólo te llamé por eso?— sonrió con picardía sobre su cuello, regresando a sus juegos, desabotonándole lentamente la camisa hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón negro, rozando aquella parte tan sensible del hombre con sus finos dedos para detenerse después, sonriendo con inocencia.

Él volvió a gemir ante el contacto, alzando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos para incrementar las sensaciones.

—Vamos, Kyōya… sé que tú lo deseas tanto como yo…— le habló al oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

El buen juicio, el sentido común y el autocontrol se esfumaron en ese preciso momento.

Giró su cuerpo, y en un rápido movimiento sujetó a la joven por el rostro, obligándola a ponerse de pie, y atrapó sus labios, comenzando a explorar su boca, deleitándose con su dulce sabor. Sabía que estaba mal hacerlo, pero se sentía demasiado bien besar esos carnosos y dulces labios. Rodeó la frágil cintura con la mano derecha mientras que con la otra presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, acariciando con las puntas de sus dedos la quemante y suave piel de su espalda desnuda, controlando así las ganas de sentirla en cada espacio.

Mordió su labio inferior con pasión, sacándole así un sonoro gemido de placer que resonó por toda la habitación.

Casi con desesperación, alzó el muslo de ella y lo acomodó en su cadera, sintiendo la anatomía de ambos encajar a la perfección,como tantas veces antes lo habían hecho.

Ella le atraía mucho; demasiado, quizá.

Su cuerpo ardía en deseos de volver a estar con ella, lo cual no era lo más sensato bajo ningún punto de vista, excepto de su deseo. Pero no podía ignorar las contradicciones de su cabeza, que, aunque cubiertos por un infernal manto de pasión, insistían en salir a flote.

Él era temerario, pero aún no un suicida.

Sabía que no debía tocarla; se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a ceder ante sus impulsos por su propio bien y por el de ella. Pero sus instintos primitivos eran mucho más fuertes que cualquier poder de razonamiento, y él tampoco hacía demasiado para evitarlos. Su mente libraba una constante batalla en contra de su egoísta apetito sexual, pues si fuera sólo por saciar una necesidad fisiológica buscaría a cualquier otra mujer, menos a la esposa del décimo líder Vongola. Pero ¿por qué la maldita necesidad de querer sentirla sólo a ella? No sabía por qué, nunca le había sucedido algo así, pese a haberse acostado con cuanta mujer su tiempo le permitió.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué con ella? ¿Por qué Kyōko Sasagawa?

Si seguía así, lo más probable es que su tonto capricho los llevaría a ambos a la tumba.

—Kyōya…— un nuevo gemido de ella mandó la última pizca que le quedaba de razón a volar.

Sujetándola con firmeza por el trasero la levantó del suelo, ayudándola a afianzar sus largas y torneadas piernas a su cintura.

Esta vez fue ella quien besó sus labios, transmitiéndole todo el deseo que sentía acumulado en su cuerpo femenino. Exploró todo su cálido interior, sintiendo el sabor dulce mezclándose con su lengua sedienta. Mientras la besaba, la mano que sujetaba la frágil cintura descendió por su cadera para recorrer con su tacto cada parte de aquel cuerpo femenino. Metió sus dedos bajo la fina seda de la pequeña bata que ella usaba, acariciando su piel ardiente. Subió por su muslo expuesto y encaminó su mano hacia su trasero, sujetándolo con fuerza, y sus labios descendieron por su nívea piel, comenzado a besar su cuello, provocando que ella gimiera en su boca.

La besó con más euforia, mordiendo su labio inferior con el placentero gemido que recibió.

En un arrebato de pasión la lanzó con brusquedad sobre la mullida cama, separándola de él, observándola con deseo. Se quitó la costosa camisa, que comenzaba a estorbarle demasiado, dejando su níveo y trabajado torso a la vista; ella sólo lo observaba con gran interés, sonriendo con lasciva mientras él se desnudaba, tentándose más por ser poseída cuanto antes. Justo cuando iba a desabrochar su cinturón ella se sentó y comenzó a realizar la tarea por él, deshaciéndose de sus molestos pantalones en un instante, dejándolo totalmente expuesto ante sus ojos, sólo en ropa interior. Ante esa imagen se removió coquetamente sobre las sábanas, mordiéndose el labio inferior con deseo, alzando un dedo para indicarle a su amante que se acercara.

Él no se hizo esperar; casi con desesperación se abalanzó sobre ella y mordisqueó su cuello suavemente, mientras Kyōko lo pegaba más a su cuerpo con sus manos, ansiosa por qué profundizara sus mordiscos deseosos. Masajeó con las manos sus muslos y, sentándose una vez más sobre la cama, se deshizo del ligero camisón de seda que la cubría, lanzándolo lejos, enseñándole que no levaba nada puesto debajo.

Eso terminó de enloquecerlo.

Kyōya observó aquel cuerpo desnudo que, una vez más, se ofrecía a saciar sus más bajos instintos. Cada trazo, cada curva, cada parte de aquella femenina anatomía estaba grabado en su memoria después de tantas noche de pasión y desenfreno.

Besó su cuello y descendió con su lengua por la clavícula hasta que llegó al horizonte de sus turgentes pechos. Succionó el pequeño botón de carne derecho y lo presionó ligeramente con sus dientes, endureciéndolo, mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba el otro pecho con fuerza. Le fascinaba saborearla. Con su mano libre comenzó a recorrer nuevamente el muslo de la joven de ojos dorados, y ella gimió con más fuerza, abriendo las piernas, otorgándole permiso exclusivo para explorarla por completo.

Y así lo hizo.

Acarició con tortuosa lujuria su intimidad, sintiendo como la cálida humedad entre sus dedos aumentaba cuando acariciaba aquel punto femenino tan sensible. Se sintió arder por dentro cuando Kyōko gimió su nombre en un jadeo de placer, arqueando su espalda, reaccionando al mordisco que le propinó con desespero al pequeño botón rosa con sus dientes.

Continuó, a su vez, con su labor manual, introduciendo un dedo dentro de su ardiente cavidad, abriéndole paso a otro dedo, y haciendo que la mujer nuevamente jadeara su nombre en un susurro sensual. Dejó de saborear su delicioso pecho, y descendió a besos ardientes hasta su vientre, luego hacia su cuidado pubis hasta llegar hacia la femineidad expuesta ante él. Separó aún más las piernas de su amante y se hundió entre ellas, metiendo su lengua deseosa en la estrecha gruta, disfrutando de la dulce miel que brotaba de su interior, repasando una y otra vez con su lengua ese punto de excitación carnoso que provocaba espasmos involuntarios en el cuerpo de su compañera.

—Oh… Kyōya… ¡A-Aaahhh!— Gritó la desenfrenada mujer del décimo, aferrando sus manos al negro cabello de su amante, presionándolo contra su sexo, impidiéndole que abandonara su tarea de darle placer.

Ignoró los seductores gritos de ella y continuó saboreando su interior. Lamió cada dulce pliegue, e invadió su cavidad de placer completamente, saboreando con su lengua cada pared oculta de dónde brotaba aquella dulce sustancia que lo llevaba al éxtasis.

Después de probar todo su ser, y de satisfacer la sed dominante, volvió a acomodarse sobre ella, friccionándose contra su cuerpo desnudo. Su masculinidad rígida palpitaba por penetrarla y fusionarse con ella para sentirla suya una vez más. Kyōko pareció darse cuenta, ya que arqueó su cuerpo con deseo otra vez, invitándolo a continuar con su cometido.

El hecho de saber que era él, y no el imbécil de Tsuna quien causaba esas sensaciones en esa mujer sólo aumentaban su inherente excitación.

Los jadeos de la joven se hicieron más agitados cuando Hibari lamió el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, excitándola a niveles insospechados, erizándole la piel. Él sintió los latidos de su corazón fuertemente en el pecho y la sangre bombeando en sus venas cuando ella comenzó a frotar su hombría endurecida con sus delicadas manos, a través de la ropa que aún llevaba. Sintió su interior arder una vez más cuando ella se deshizo de la última prenda, frotando ahora su masculinidad en verdadero contacto, aumentando poco a poco el ritmo de sus caricias.

Sabía que tanta ceremonia no era necesaria, pero el juego sólo aumentaba el deseo de ambos.

Se le escapó un ronco quejido de satisfacción cuando los movimientos que Kyōko realizaba se hicieron más frecuentes. Sin soportarlo más, se deshizo de sus boxers, quedando igual de expuesto que ella. Y ya sin ninguna delicadeza demandó probar sus labios nuevamente, acomodándose sobre ella por última vez, y besándola con brusquedad. Ya no quería complacerla, lo único que le importaba ahora era su propia satisfacción; y ella lo sabía, y gozaba de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Sólo Hibari era así de rudo y pasional con ella; no como Tsuna, que aunque en verdad la amaba, jamás podría complacerla tanto en la cama como el Guardián de la Nube.

Sin romper el brusco beso el moreno introdujo su miembro en ella, penetrándola con firmeza, comenzando a propinarle salvajes embestidas, haciéndola aullar de placer.

Se movió en su interior, embistiéndola con todo el deseo que se apoderó de su frío ser.

— ¡Oh, Hi-Hibari-senpai...!— rugió ella, llamándolo de esa manera que tanto lo excitaba.

Al oírla, sus arremetidas se hicieron más potentes, frecuentes y rápidas, si es que eso era posible, dejando su cuerpo sudoroso, y completamente anhelante de acabar en su interior como tantas veces antes.

—Más… — murmuró ella, buscando sus labios.

Sus palabras lo alentaron a embestirla con más lujuria, salvajemente, introduciéndose profundamente en su interior, aumentando el ritmo de aquella danza sensual y prohibida. Ya no quedaba ni un atisbo de razón en su mente, mucho menos control.

La besó con frenesí una vez más y mordió su labio inferior por las desbordantes sensaciones que dominaban su cuerpo. Kyōya Hibari era un ser sumamente pensante y racional; alguien frío y muy prudente en muchos aspectos; pero cuando se trataba de la esposa de su líder, otro era el tema…

Continuó descargando su primitivo deseo en ella, con los deliciosos movimientos con los que Kyōko acompañaba con sus arremetidas violentas, cargadas de placer incontenible.

— ¡Ahhh!

Su piel se erizó completamente cuando eléctricas sensaciones comenzaron a emanar por sus poros, nublando su vista y perdiéndose en cada gemido que sofocaba su respiración.

Una ola de calor ardiente se apoderó de su cuerpo, haciéndolo sucumbir de placer cuando ella se aferró fuertemente a su pecho, sintiendo la fricción de sus pezones contra su trabajado torso, haciéndolo embestirla con fuerza desmedida.

La penetró una vez más, descargándose completamente en su interior, dejándose llevar por el éxtasis del momento. Una última poderosa embestida, y un quejido de satisfacción de parte de su amante llegó a sus oídos.

Ambos habían llegado al clímax al unísono, jadeando de excitación, con sus rostros deformados por el placer y sus cuerpos sudorosos.

Se mantuvo uno minutos más así, unido a ella, hasta que decidió salirse de su interior, quitándose de encima y acomodándose a un lado de la cama, intentando acompasar su agitada respiración.

Kyōko besó sus labios con dulzura y se recostó a su lado, abrazándolo por la cintura; aún con su respiración dificultosa y la adrenalina por las nubes, ella se acomodó a su lado y descansó la cabeza en su pecho perlado en sudor.

Ninguno dijo nada, nunca lo hacían después de sus "encuentros". No era necesario.

Ella se afianzó mucho más al torso de su amante, y él comenzó a acariciar su espalda desnuda casi por inercia, acomodando su mano libre detrás de la cabeza a modo de almohada.

Suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

No era que se arrepintiera de haber tenido sexo con ella; nunca lo hacía. Pero cada vez, desde aquella lejana primera vez, después de hacerlo y mientras Kyōko descansaba sobre su pecho, no podía evitar que algo muy parecido a la culpa quisiera invadirlo.

Tsuna fue la primera persona que le había obsequiado su sincera amistad, y quien le había dado un propósito (fuera de su amada secundaria Namimori) a su vida; y eso, aunque no le importaba demasiado, lejos de todo pronóstico sí significaba algo para él.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Sus instintos podían más que su razón. Y su cuerpo ya no sería capaz de renunciar al placer que aquella mujer le otorgaba.

Si era amor, no lo sabía. Nunca lo había sentido por nadie, y era difícil identificar aquel sentimiento, sobre todo para él. Lo único que sabía era que la pasión que aquella joven de ojos ambarinos y cabellos castaños le daba, ninguna otra mujer pudo superarlo; ni siquiera igualarlo.

No renunciaría a ella; al menos, no por el momento. Pero tampoco cedería a sus pedidos, no podía hacerlo.

Qué sentía exactamente por ella no estaba claro aún, pero sabía perfectamente que, de seguir con ese peligroso juego, sus acciones, tarde o temprano, tendrían consecuencias; graves consecuencias.

Aunque eso, no le importaba por el momento…

.

.

Abrió los ojos debido la molestia del sol sobre ellos.

Sólo una sábana blanca cubría su desnudez, y su acompañante ya no estaba a su lado.

—Duermes mucho…

Se sentó sobre el colchón, masajeándose suavemente la cabeza con una mano.

— ¿Qué hora es?— inquirió, indiferente, refregándose los ojos para luego enfocarlos sobre Kyōko, quien estaba observándolo por el reflejo del espejo del tocador mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

—Las diez— contestó con simpleza, a lo que él abrió los ojos con un atisbo de sobresalto en ellos, haciéndola sonreír—. Ya te dije que Tsuna no está en la mansión, así que no te preocupes, Kyōya— le recordó, emitiendo una pequeña risilla y poniéndose de pie para subirse a la cama nuevamente, junto a él— así que, si quieres, podemos repetir lo de anoche…

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él -sólo con la tela de las sábanas separando sus sexos- y comenzó a frotarse seductoramente a su cuerpo, incitándolo a tomarla una vez más y deleitándose ante la rigidez que comenzaba a surgir de su entrepierna. Rigidez que sólo ella era capaz de de provocar; lo sabía, y eso le encantaba.

Hibari se tensó en al acto, pero no demostró ni una pizca de emoción en su semblante estoico, simplemente dejándola hacer, como en la noche anterior.

—Aun así la respuesta sigue siendo no— le espetó fríamente.

Kyōko detuvo sus juegos, ligeramente confundida. Al cabo de unos segundos sonrió, tomando el rostro de su amante con ambas manos para besarlo con pasión, a lo que él no correspondió.

—No importa…— suspiró contra sus labios, uniendo su frente con la suya un momento— encontraré la forma de hacerlo, con— lo besó— o sin tu ayuda, Kyōya…

Él frunció el ceño con escepticismo, alejando la cabeza de ella para observarla atentamente unos segundos, con la mirada entornada y ligeramente confundido.

¿En dónde había quedado esa muchachita de ojos curiosos y felices, y sumamente distraída, que había conocido años atrás? Había sido esa inmensa ternura y calidez la que lo había guiado a su cama al principio, pero siempre supo que, debajo de aquellas sonrisas bondadosas se escondía aquella fiera, luchando por salir a flote.

Ella había cambiado, había cambiado demasiado; pero él tampoco era el mismo Kyōya Hibari de años atrás, aquel muchachito de sangre fría y solitario que sólo se conformaba con impartir orden y disciplina, y amaba los ratos de paz y tranquilidad…

Al cabo de unos momentos la observó fijamente a los ojos, y, entornando la mirada nuevamente, dijo:

—Sólo dime algo…— ella asintió con una sonrisa— ¿Qué ganarías tú con todo esto?

Se demostró ligeramente sorprendida, pero al cabo de un momento desvió la mirada, sonriendo con dulzura.

—Ya te lo había dicho…—contestó con suavidad, entrelazando sus manos detrás de la nuca de Hibari— no se trata de mí, sino de ti…— lo besó brevemente, tomándolo de las manos para colocarlas en su cintura— si me ayudas serás libre, Kyōya… no más órdenes, no más subordinación… los Vongola necesitarán a un nuevo líder, ¿y quién crees que sería el más apto de la familia para ese puesto?— lo besó una vez más, acariciando su espalda lentamente, dejando caer la cabeza sobre su hombro— ¿Por qué seguir bajo las órdenes de un tonto líder cuando toda la gloria puede ser tuya, eh?

Él no contestó de inmediato. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, intentando descifrar lo que había oculto detrás de aquellas palabras. Si bien era cierto y al ser Tsunayoshi el último Vongola (exceptuando a Xanxus, claro) , él tenía grandes posibilidades de convertirse en la cabeza de la familia si algo le pasaba, su instinto le decía que había algo más, mucho más detrás de toda aquella conspiración.

Sintió la presión del cuerpo de Kyōko afianzándose con más fuerza al suyo, y le dirigió una mirada de soslayo. Aún no entendía como había comenzado todo aquello; ¿cuándo se había convertido en el vil amante de la esposa de su jefe? Él no tenía nada en contra de Tsuna, por el contrario, incluso, podía decirse, que él le agradaba; pero aun así, la carne es débil, y él era un hombre con muchas necesidades… necesidades que ella supo complacer a la perfección. Primero con efímeros besos y caricias robadas, luego con largas noches de pasión, hasta haber llegado a esas instancias. Y aunque sabía que eso lo convertía en un traidor (a ambos), no la dejaría, no le apetecía hacerlo aún. Kyōko era demasiada mujer para el idiota del décimo. Él respetaba al líder de los Vongola, no así a Tsunayoshi Sawada, el simple joven que de un día para otro se convirtió en la cabeza de la mafia.

—Aun así— insistió— eres demasiado lista como para arriesgarte tanto y no obtener nada a cambio— murmuró apartándola levemente de su persona, sosteniéndola con firmeza de las muñecas para mirarla fijamente a los ojos—. Así que dímelo de una vez y sin rodeos: ¿Qué es lo ganarías tú?

La observó con tanta implacabilidad que ella no fue capaz de nada más que parpadear con confusión. Pasada la sorpresa inicial sonrió con dulzura, liberándose de su agarre y tomando una de las fuertes manos de Hibari entre las suyas.

—Ya te dije que no se trata de mí…— susurró, llevando su mano desde sus pechos hasta el abdomen, en donde la depositó, ante los atentos ojos de su amante— se trata de ti… y de nuestro hijo.

Al oírla se tensó al instante, y la razón lo abandonó por completo.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Acaso ella había dicho: un hijo "**suyo**"?

—Un hijo… ¿mío?— fue todo lo que fue capaz de articular, aunque más para sí mismo que para ella.

Al ver su cara de asombro, y la aterrada expresión de su rostro, Kyōko volvió a sonreír, acercando su cabeza a la suya una vez más para besar sus labios.

— ¡Felicidades, nuevo papá!— exclamó con algarabía que él no fue capaz de compartir—. Ayer me dieron los resultados, y era eso lo que quería decirte— informó, radiante— ¡tengo ocho semanas, exactas!

Ocho semanas… si mal no recordaba, Tsuna había estado en Japón ocho semanas atrás, y él ocupando su lugar en el lecho nupcial día y noche… no sabía si era cierto, pero estaba seguro de que era muy probable.

Miró de reojo su mano en el vientre ligeramente hinchado de Kyōko, y luego alzó los ojos hacia ella. Había algo diferente en su mirada, eso debía aceptarlo.

—Yo…yo no…— comenzó a decir, pero ella acalló sus labios con un dedo, adquiriendo una expresión solemne en su habitual rostro risueño.

— ¿Ahora vez por qué insistí tanto?— dijo tomándolo con suavidad del rostro para obligarlo a mirarla— en siete meses te daré el obsequio más grande que una mujer puede darle a un hombre, ¡debemos actuar rápido!— exclamó, entornando la mirada— a menos que quieras que **tu **hijo crezca llamando padre a Tsuna…

Abrió los ojos con furia al oír lo último, haciendo el cuerpo de su amante a un lado para ponerse de pie con indignación.

Ningún hijo suyo sería criado por otro. Mucho menos por Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Pero, entonces, ¿Qué debía hacer?

Pasó saliva pesadamente, dando unos cuantos pasos por la habitación ante la atenta mirada de la esposa de su líder.

Su mente comenzó a divagar. Un hijo no estaba en sus planes; es más, ni siquiera tenía planes.

Entonces, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Una repentina sensación, desconocida para él pero muy parecida al miedo, lo invadió de pronto; si dejaba las cosas como estaban y la verdad se descubría, tanto él como Kyōko, incluso su hijo, serían sentenciados a muerte.

La traición era el peor crimen que uno podía cometer contra la mafia.

No necesito demasiado tiempo para pensarlo; un niño, sin dudas, lo cambiaba todo.

—De acuerdo— concordó de pronto, sobresaltando a la mujer— lo haré.

Kyōko sonrió con satisfacción, bajándose de la cama y poniéndose de puntas de pie para abrazarse a su cuello y besar su boca una vez más.

— ¡Sabía que los harías!— exclamó con alegría, tomando una de las fuertes manos de Hibari para, otra vez, colocarla sobre su vientre— el bebé y yo te lo agradecemos, amor.

Abrió ligeramente los ojos al caer en cuenta de que dentro de esa mujer su semilla estaba creciendo. Un hijo suyo, alguien que seguiría sus pasos, alguien por quien vivir…

A él nunca le habían atraído demasiado las responsabilidades, pero una extraña sensación de felicidad lo invadía por completo al pensar que no faltaba mucho para que un pequeño ser, sangre de su sangre, estuviera en sus brazos. Aunque llegaba de la mano de la última persona que hubiera imaginado, tampoco se imaginaba compartiendo aquel suceso tan especial con ninguna otra.

Haría lo que ella lo pidió por él, por el niño que venía en camino y que no tenía la culpa de sus errores. Sólo de esa forma los tres estarían a salvo.

Presionó su mano sobre el vientre de la mujer, como si intentara sentir al pequeño que estaba gestándose dentro, y suspiró.

— ¿Y qué pasará después?— se aventuró a preguntar, bajando la mirada hacia el vientre de la joven.

—Una vez que Tsuna ya no esté, como la viuda del décimo te propondré para tomar su lugar— repuso, con implacable pasividad— diré que me siento más segura contigo cerca, y dado mi estado… ellos me complacerán— aseguró con vehemencia.

— ¿Y el niño?— al oír su nueva duda, ella frunció los labios.

—Bueno… oficialmente será hijo de Tsuna…— él abrió los ojos con molestia, pero Kyōko no le dio tiempo a reclamar— ¡pero en cuanto te den el liderazgo nos casaremos y criaremos a nuestro hijo juntos!— afirmó con total certeza, atrapando su mano libre entre el cuello y la mejilla.

Hibari se sorprendió ligeramente al oír la frialdad con que aquella mujer de aspecto tan dulce había revelado su plan, sobre todo, porque ella parecía tener cada detalle calculado. Sin embargo, no demostró ninguna emoción, y sólo se limitó a asentir en silencio.

Había mucho que organizar, y muy poco tiempo.

Un asesinato de esas magnitudes no era para nada fácil de planear.

Con suavidad se separó de ella, tomándola con dulzura (como nunca antes lo había hecho) por el rostro.

—Debo irme— anunció sin expresión.

Ella asintió en silencio, brindándole una enorme sonrisa.

Hibari salió de la habitación, siendo observado en todo momento por los ojos ambarinos de la muchacha.

Cuando él cerró la puerta tras de sí, ella suspiró. Caminó hasta su tocador, y tomó asiento frente al espejo una vez más, contemplando su reflejo unos momentos.

Repentinamente sus ojos volaron de su propia imagen hasta la fotografía que reposaba sobre el antiguo _secrétaire; _un bello momento, pero muy lejano, cuando Tsuna y ella creían que al unir sus vidas serian felices para siempre… pero no lo culpaba, él siempre había hecho lo imposible por hacerla feliz; pero lo imposible no había bastado, y su pequeño "desliz" sólo había terminado de quebrar su frágil matrimonio. Aunque hubiera sido sólo una vez, ella jamás lo perdonaría.

Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, y ella, tras acercarse al mueble, tomó la fotografía entre sus manos, observándola con nostalgia.

—En verdad creí…— susurró con voz ahogada, hipando— creí que seriamos felices…— una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla, lágrima que ella se apresuró a limpiar.

Una expresión de rabia surcó su rostro, y volvió a dejar la fotografía sobre la madera, colocándola boca abajo con tal fuerza que los vidrios se destrozaron.

—No debiste hacerlo, Tsuna— espetó a la nada, entre dientes— no debiste engañarme e intentar ocultarlo…— volteó el rostro con indignación, llegándose nuevamente hacia el tocador, para contemplar su reflejo nuevamente.

Limpio de su pálido rostro cualquier rastro de dolor, y procedió a buscar entre su maquillaje, comenzando a alistarse frente al espejo.

Mentiría si dijera que la inminente muerte de su esposo le era indiferente; después de todo, alguna vez había amado a ese hombre. Pero la rabia, la humillación y el rencor habían sido más fuertes.

Tanto ella como su hermano habían consagrado sus vidas a Tsuna; y él, así les pagaba…

Fue precisamente esa traición la que la llevó a la cama del Guardián de la Nube; un hombre frío y austero; malhumorado, ambicioso, egocentrista… un amante salvaje que pocas veces se preocupaba por el placer de su acompañante de turno. Tan diferente del décimo… Tal vez por eso lo eligió a él y no a otro hombre.

Se llevó una mano al abdomen, acariciándolo con suavidad.

Si bien había sido una verdadera sorpresa la noticia de su embarazo, se alegraba de tener una vida creciendo en su interior… algo que Tsuna tampoco había podido darle. Y aunque llegaba de la mano de la última persona que hubiera imaginado, eso no disminuía su felicidad.

Ella era como una hoguera que ardía permanentemente, y Hibari era el único que podía apagar el fuego de su interior.

Sabía que no era lo correcto, pero no había otra forma. Dejando de lado su deseo de venganza, era la vida de Tsuna o la de su hijo.

Debía admitir que la situación se le había escapado de las manos, obligándola a sacar a flote una parte de ella que, hasta ese momento, permanecía dormida; la adrenalina de probar lo prohibido, la sensación de peligro, era una droga que la había embriago al máximo, y que la había llevado a esa situación. Y aunque aún podía haber consecuencias, no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo.

Aunque tanto ella como Kyōya Hibari se convirtieran en verdaderos_ traidores._

**.**_  
_

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Sé que debería actualizar mis otros fics (sí que debo hacerlo :/) pero tenía escrito éste desde hace tiempo, así que decidí publicarlo de una vez.**

**En cuanto a mis otras historias intentaré terminar nuevos capítulo de TODAS, aunque es frustrante tener miles de ideas en mi cabeza mientras manejo o viajo, y cuando me siento frente al ordenador no soy capaz de escribir ni una jodida oración -_-**

**¡Pero no se preocupen! Intentaré terminar nuevos capítulos lo antes posible...**

**Sin más que decir me despido con mis sinceros afectos.**

**¡Besos!**

**Atte.**

**H.S.**


End file.
